


The betrayal of Percy Jackson, book 1

by bananapie42



Series: The betrayal of Percy Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth has short hair, Annabeth is taller than Percy, Are Percy and Jason secretly dating???, Blood and Violence, But not depressed, Dark Percy, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Multi, NO ONE KNOWS, Nico is not depressed! Still kinda angsty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone is taller than Percy, so is nico, they are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: Watch as we slowly see our beloved hero, Percy Jackson, become the darkest of them all





	The betrayal of Percy Jackson, book 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me if any of the words or phrases that are in any other language than English are wrong so I can fix it! I want this to be as accurate as possible, so I want to make sure that it all makes sense!

It started off as a normal day. My mom hugged me tightly before I walked out the door to go to Camp Half-Blood. I wouldn't be seeing her again all summer long, and these past years have been hard on her, what with me being the child of the prophecy... twice. My friends have almost died so often, that I've lost count.  
"You come back safe and sound, do you understand? No more big quests," she whispered. I nodded my head vigorously. I was so done with these stupid quests. The gods should learn how to pick up their own messes, instead of sending their children into battle to clean them up for them, if you ask me.   
Mom let go of me and handed me a bag of cookies and sent me on my way. I walked out of my apartment building and took note of all the people on the streets. It seemed unfair that they could just live their lives normally. They had no problems, they could just walk around and live their day normally. Not me, no, I had to go to a camp to learn how to fight for other, stronger people than myself, since they seem to be babies worried about breaking a nail.  
Maybe the gods heard me think that to myself, but I didn't care. I had every right to be angry with them, and I had every right to think these things.   
I clasped my hand around Riptide and slowly made my way through the streets. I was going to be meeting up with Annabeth at the bus station so we could go to camp together, and the thought of her made me calm down a little. She was one of my constants, my girlfriend, and best friend. She was one of my everything's.   
Just thinking about seeing her sooner made me speed up a little with my walking, ignoring the complaints people gave me when I bumped into them. It's not like they've never been bumped into before, so I didn't understand the fuss.   
After a few minutes, I made it to the bus stop and I noticed a mop of blonde curly hair that had you belong to my Annabeth. As I got closer, she turned around and I was surprised to find that she cut her hair to her ears.   
"Percy!" She yelled as she waved her arm in the air, smiling. The sight of her made me feel ecstatic and calm. Her skin seemed to be tanner, her hair was much curlier, and she was still taller than me. It didn't bother me that much, I absolutely loved being the small spoon. Her gray eyes were bright and full of energy. I ran up to her and she gave me a huge hug. We hadn't been able to see each other for a few months so it was nice to finally take her all in again. She smelled like old and new books, ink, and smoke. It made me feel... comforted. Relaxed. Cozy.   
"Annabeth, I'm so happy to see you again," I mumbled into her shoulder. She let out a pleasant laugh and lifted my chin up so I could kiss her and it's amazing. It's always amazing.   
"I missed you too seaweed brain. Come on, we're going to be late," she calmly said. She took my hand and dragged me onto the bus.   
"What're we going to be late for?" I asked as we sat at the front of the bus. She pushed her hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes.   
"Don't you remember? It's the two-year anniversary of our first quest, with Kronos? Anyway, we're having a small party at camp and you, me, Grover and a few others are the honored guests," she explained. I raised an eyebrow and scratched my head.   
"Has it really only been two years? It feels like only a year. And you've never mentioned this to me before," I pointed out. The bus started moving and the sudden movement made me flinch a little.   
"Did Chiron not tell you?" Her eyes widened "wait, maybe it was supposed to be a surprise for you?" She suggested. I shrugged.  
"Maybe. So, what's new?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. It worked and she started rambling on about all the museums she'd visited in the few months we were apart. I listened, as I always do.   
It was all going great until the bus suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere. I exchanged a glance with Annabeth and I gripped Riptide in my hand. Annabeth reached into her backpack, no doubt grabbing her drakon bone dagger.   
Everyone on the bus was murmuring and that all stopped when the bus shook from one side to another. I quickly stood up as Annabeth did the same. I unsheathed Riptide as Annabeth pulled out her dagger. The bus stopped shaking and everyone held their breath. The window next to me broke and before I could process what I was seeing, I slashed it and watch it disintegrate into thin air.   
"What was that?" Annabeth asked and she stared at me. I shrugged and sheathed Riptide, sitting back down in my seat.   
"I have no idea," I admitted. Annabeth sat back down next to me and gave me a strange look "What?"  
"You didn't even bother to check what it was?" She asked. The bus started up again and everyone seemed to have already forgotten what had happened.   
"Well, no. It was attacking the bus so I took care of it. Was that a bad thing to do?" I asked as I threw Riptide, now in pen form, in the air and caught it again.   
"Just... usually you check. Are you feeling okay?" She questioned. I sighed and stuffed Riptide back into my pocket.   
"Annabeth, I feel absolutely fine. Besides, we're all safe now, and you and I are on our way to see our friends again, so that'll be fun," I assured. She looked like she was about to say something but instead shook her head and stuffed her dagger into her backpack. She and I didn't talk for a little while more.   
"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She asked, breaking the silence. I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder.  
"I know, I can. And I do when I need to. But I'm okay right now," I promised. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and the rest of the ride was uneventful. I looked out the window to see the passing trees and wondered what my future might look like. I know it'll be one with Annabeth, but will everyone else be there too? I hoped so because I couldn't imagine my life without them.  
Before I knew it, the bus was stopped where we needed to be and Annabeth and I jumped out of the bus and made our way into the woods, talking about various things that came time mind. When we saw the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, we stepped inside and instantly a spear jabbed itself in my shoulder. I screamed and instinctively grabbed my shoulder.   
"Sweet mother of Jesus fUCK!" I screamed as I threw my head back.   
'Percy! Oh, my gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, oh gods, are you okay?" Hazel asked as she ran over to me. I tried laughing it off but a stinging when through my arm.  
"I'm fine," I squeaked out. Hazel and Annabeth helped me walk to the infirmary where Will was outside chatting with his boyfriend, Travis. When he looked over at me, he instantly ran over, abandoning Travis, who looked slightly offended, but came to his sense's when he saw me.  
"Percy, what on earth happened?" Will asked. I shrugged my good shoulder.  
"The usual. Got stabbed," I casually said. Will sat me on a chair on the deck and left to go inside the infirmary to get a few supplies.   
"Well, someone fucked you up pretty badly," Travis noted.   
"Watch your manners, Travis! And I didn't mean to stab him, you know this!" Hazel defended. Travis sat up straight.  
"You threw that at him?" He asked. Hazel shyly nodded as Travis smiled widely.  
"Dude! If I weren't gay and you weren't dating Frank, I'd ask you on a date right now. Percy, how did you not see that coming?" Travis asked with a laugh. Annabeth sent a glare towards him while I laughed with Travis.   
"Maybe it was because I had just walked in and was met with an already flying spear?" I suggested.   
"I am still so sorry about that," Hazel whispered, mostly to herself, probably.   
"Hazel, as long as you didn't intentionally throw this at me, we're all good," I assured her. Will came running back out with some more supplies.   
"Percy, this is going to extremely hurt," he warned me as he grabbed the end of the spear. He pulled it out of my shoulder, shooting pain all across my body. I yelled and without even realizing it, I accidentally exploded some toilets from across the camp.   
"Yikes. Okay, bear with me a little longer," Will applied some nectar on my wound and it instantly started to heal itself "it's going to be sore for most of the day, but on the bright side of things, you're going to live," Will helpfully told me.   
"Great. I do love a good will to live," I mumbled.   
"Nice job, boyfriend of mine," Travis said as he leaned across his chair to pat Will on the back.   
"Oh! Annabeth, I didn't even notice your hair! I love the new length," Hazel awkwardly said as she pointed to Annabeth's head. Hazel and Annabeth got into a deep conversation about hair while Travis and Will went back to talking about... whatever they were talking about. I decided to give them some space and to go get things settled in my cabin. On the way to my cabin, a burst of flame passed my face and I yelped in surprise.   
"Perc! My muchacha, what's up?" An all too familiar voice yelled.   
"Valdez, why did you just call me a young woman?" I yelled back to him.  
"Shit! Since when did you know Spanish?" Leo yelled as he ran up to me. His wild dark brown hair was still just as curly as ever, and strangely he was wearing a blue shirt that said: "I'm blue DABadee DABadi" with a picture of a stickman dabbing underneath it.   
"The real question here is where did you get that shirt and why did you get that shirt?" I questioned him. He smiled and struck a pose.  
"Don't I look like a model? Blue is so becoming on me!" He said in a wistful voice. Nico appeared from behind him, stepping out of the shadows.   
"Yeah, becoming a bother," he mumbled. Leo screamed and fell to the ground, making me laugh out loud.  
"El cariño, how could you!?" Leo screamed as he sat up. Nico smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I was glad to see that Nico was getting better. He might still be wearing black, but his wardrobe had a little more color to it now. The skull on his tank top was a bright purple and he was wearing purple fishnet stocking under his extremely ripped up jeans. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail and I couldn't help but feel happy for him. He was always like a little brother to me, and the fact that he started to wear even the slightest colors after being depressed for so long, was really nice for me to see.   
"Sorry, Leonidas, I don't control your reactions," Nico teased. And he's teasing. How long had I been gone?  
"I told you not to call me that-"  
"And yet I did because it's an adorable name so shut your face," Nico snapped. He wasn't mean about but he wasn't exactly nice, either.  
"So, Percy, how was your school year?" Nico asked me. I shrugged.  
"Oh, you know... the usual. Stressful, devastating, and just awful. How about you?" I cheerfully asked. Nico rolled his eyes and... he was taller than me. How was I just noticing this?   
"Hold it, before you answer that, why exactly are you taller than me?" I demanded. Leo stood up and gasped, lightly hitting Nico's arm.  
"Neeks! You're taller than Percy Jackson, the man himself!" Leo stage-whispered.   
"And you're surprised? Leo, I'm almost taller than Jason," Nico pointed out.   
"You better not be, because then that means you're probably going to be taller than everyone here," I said with a smirk.  
"Except for Frank. The dude's tall," Leo pointed out. I nodded in agreement.   
"Except for Frank," I agreed. Nico rolled his eyes and was about to say something when someone from the other side of camp screamed. Nico, Leo and I all glanced at each other and sighed at almost the exact same time. We ran to where the source of the scream came from and we saw that Jason was hanging upside down in a tree, gathered in ropes.   
"Jase!" I yelled up to him through cupped hands. The blood was rushing to his face but he still smiled.  
"Bro! Can you, uh... help me down?" Jason asked.   
"How the Hades did you get up there, Grace?" Nico yelled up to him. Jason pouted and turned his head to the side.  
"None of your business, di Angelo!" He yelled back. Nico glanced at Leo, absolutely done with Jason.  
"You know, I actually thought it was a girl who was screaming," Nico muttered under his breath. Leo snorted and Jason made a sound of offense.   
"I'll have you know it's perfectly normal for a manly man to have a high pitched scream!" Jason screeched.   
"Wait! I got this!" A different voice yelled.   
"Yo, Pipes! Your boyfriend is an idiot!" Nico yelled to Piper, who was running towards to scene.   
"I could say the same about yours!" She yelled back.  
"Well, now, wait a minute, leave the sexy boyfriend alone!" Leo protested. Nico sighed and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.  
"You're right. Sorry," he turned back to Piper, who was climbing the tree where Jason was tied up "leave your boyfriend alone in this cruel game of idiocy!" Nico yelled. Leo gasped very loudly and dramatically.   
"I want a divorce!" He screamed.   
"What the Hades is going on," I whispered to myself. Leo flipped his head in my direction and shot a smile towards me.  
"Flirting, my dear, Watson. Something you know very little about," Leo teased. I put my hand on my chest and leaned back.  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" I demanded. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but a high pitched scream interrupted him, followed by a thud.   
"Crisis averted!" Piper yelled.   
"...Ow..." Jason mumbled. Piper flawlessly jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground standing up. Nico, Leo and I ran over to Jason and squatted down next to him.   
"Dude, you're a mess," I pointed out.   
"I think something may have broke," Jason groaned.   
"Your dignity?" Nico asked. Jason shook his head as Piper cut him free.   
"No, besides that. I think my arm is fucked up," Jason mumbled as he started to squirm.   
"That makes two of us. Hazel accidentally stabbed me in the shoulder just as I walked into camp," I told him.   
"Whoa, really? She managed to do that?" Leo asked with surprise in his voice.   
"I know, it surprised me too,” I assured.   
“Where are my glasses?” Jason asked. Piper deadpanned and reached into her pocket, pulling out a pair of circle glasses.   
“Oh, thanks, Pipes,” Jason mumbled as he took the glasses from her.   
“What on earth were you even thinking?” Piper asked as she poked Jason’s head.   
“Nunya.”  
“Nunya what?”  
“Nunya business,” Jason spat. Piper glared at him and helped him stand up.   
“Jason, you are a very weird person,” I pointed out as I helped Piper keep him lifted up, by wrapping an arm around his waist.   
“Sometimes I wonder if Jason’s my boyfriend or yours,” Piper mumbled.   
“We fooled her, babe. She really thought we weren’t dating?” Jason loudly whispered in my direction.   
“We’re obviously madly in love,” I whispered back at the same volume. Leo pretended to gag.  
“You’re both so gay,” he said in a disgusted voice. Nico stared at him.   
“Leo, buddy, we’re gay,” Nico told him. Leo turned his head and waved his hand in a dismissal way.   
“Maybe you are. I’m not,” Leo said.   
“Leo, you’re bi,” Jason pointed out. Leo shrugged.   
“But I’m not gay,” Leo contradicted. I shook my head and flicked his arm.   
“You’re in a gay relationship,” I told him. Nico shrugged and put his arm on Leo’s shoulder like an arm rest.   
“Maybe so, but he is bisexual, so, yes, he likes boys but he also likes girls ergo, he is not gay, he is bisexual. Case closed,” Nico said with a smirk, waving his free hand in the air in a cutting motion.   
“What the fuck happened to this conversation?” Piper asked, looking between all of us.   
“A very important conversation about the difference between being bisexual and being gay. Obviously, pick these things up, Pipes!” Leo said as he snapped his fingers in her face. She slapped his hand away and continued walking straight forward.   
Leo and Nico followed behind, bantering with Piper and Jason about if water is wet or not.   
It was definitely great to be back.


End file.
